


Oil and Soda

by ashford2ashford



Series: Teufort Teams - Oil and Soda [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Begging, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashford2ashford/pseuds/ashford2ashford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time they were apart, the RED Scout got himself worked up into a tension frenzy. Even the shortest of battles would make him yearn to feel himself close to his Engineer. </p><p>After a particularly long and drawn out battle, the Scout was ready to burst with all the energy he'd built up from the time spent missing the older male. Nothing could stop him from seeing the ol' hard hat now! No one could hold him back! This time he vowed that he would make sure to remind the Engineer why they'd ever gotten together in the first place!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oil and Soda

"Heya Hardhat! Did ya miss me?" 

The RED Scout took a jump into the RED Engineer's arms, swinging round the older male, laughing gleefully as he did so. Always a cheery young Scout, always joking and laughing and being loud. Smiling and grinning, his face full of joy and mischief. Brown eyes, dark brown hair, a youthful face, and enough energy to run rings around anyone on 2Fort. He felt the Engineer's strong arms around him, pulling him into that wonderful warmth, and rested his head on the other's chest. 

How long had they been together now? It seemed like forever.

The Engineer laughed softly and grinned as he scooped up his Scout, picking him neatly off his feet and answering his younger lover with a soft, "....Yeah."

There was a soft cry from the younger one, still laughing and squirming in the grasp of the other male, "H...hey! Don't pick me up! I ain't that light!"

With a grin, the Texan felt thin legs curl around his waist, the Scout determined not to fall. The older male laughed, "Yeah.. .you really are."

Once the younger was sure that he was not going to fall, he stared into the tired aging face of the Engineer, cocking his head to one side, lips pouting, "You look like shit, old man. What's up?"

This earned him a wince in response, "Just.... stressed"

Ever the optimist, the Scout kissed the Engineer's helmeted head and giggled, "Oh? About the BLU Spy always sappin' your sentry? Pssh. Forget him. One day you'll shoot him in th' head with it, and it'll be worth every single repair!"

This earned him another soft laugh, "It really will be. Gods I missed you."

The smaller male accepting for the moment that he was picked up, stopped wriggling, and purred softly as he nuzzled his lover's neck. He enjoyed being in the other's arms. The Engineer always smelt of oil and something....strong, like beer....it was incredibly addictive to the Scout, ".......I missed you too....a week without ya...god damn...I nearly jerked my dick limp!"

"God damn boy. Don't say shit like that." He growled, kicking the door to his small bedroom open. "Y'know what it does to me."

The small teeth bit teasingly at the Engineer's ear as the Scout removed the older male's helmet and put it over his own head; on top of his cap. He was grinning, "I'm hopin' it'll make ya wanna fuck me senseless! Get all that tension outta ya!"

"That... might just work." The Engineer grinned, his head suddenly cooled by the loss of his helmet, he let out a contented sigh. "How you anyway boy?"

"Me? Awesome. As usual." A huge grin from beneath the helmet. "I missed ya like crazy."

The Engineer's face turned deadly serious, "I heard you nearly got tagged."

"Umm...." The Scout's head dropped a little, looking ashamed, ".....Yeah...by their damn Spy....but...lucky enough...I had Pyro back me up...."

That seemed to ease the Engineer somewhat, "That Pyro... he's a good guy deep down. I think. He's a good team player. I just. Worry aboutcha."

"I'm sorry." The smaller one sighed, "I really was careless..."

Instinctively the Engineer pulled the boy closer, clinging to him. He couldn't bear thinking about what would happen if he lost his Scout.

"Hey...." The normally brash accent was muffled by the closeness, "...I'll be more careful from now on...promise..."

Stopping his stride, to lay the boy down on his unmade bed, the mechanic looked down at him, pulling his dark goggles from his eyes, "I know..."

One brown eye gazed up from beneath the helmet, the Scout looking so small on the mess of sheets, a soft smile on his face, "Plus I'm all kick ass and stuff....no one'll get me again."

"Yeah... that's very true." Engie found it in himself to grin. Reaching down to tip the helmet up, kneeling on the bed to straddle him.

"Unh..." The smaller one leaned back, moaning softly, biting his lip. Small hands reached up to tug gently at the other's clothes, ".....Engie..."

Fingers looping underneath his overall straps, the Engie looked down at him with a warm smile, "Now what do you want?"

"You want me to beg?" The Scout was smiling, "Want me to beg you to fuck me hard?"

"Yeah... I want you to use that big mouth of yours for something good."

"...Oh?" A shiver passed through the small form. Somehow, the older male speaking like that always sent shivers down his spine. Softly, the Scout moaned, "....r...right..."

The Engie was already pulling down his work overalls, eyes burning into the boy's youthful face, "You know what I want."

The Engineer's length was revealed to the boy, who was still half pinned beneath him, and yet managed to bend forward to take the hardening shaft into his mouth. Another shiver. He loved it when the Engie turned on the dominant streak. The only one who could shut him up after all. He really didn't realise how hard he was, how had he gone this long without even jerking off to this hot guy? 

The Scout had such a talented mouth that the Engineer couldn't help but let out a low groan. All the better when it wasn't running itself off like it usually did, and instead sucking on him with the intent of drinking down everything he had to offer. The Scout moaned and tried to slide from underneath the other, lest the Engineer pin him more so and end up fucking his face.

"God.... damn boy you're so good. I've missed this." 

Not even a muffled protest or comment. The Scout took the other deeper into his mouth, his eyes closed with the pleasure. The Engie couldn't hold back, he reached down to wrap his strong fingers round the back of the boy's head, pushing slowly deeper into his mouth. Nearly straddling the boy's face in the process. The Scout felt himself pushed back more so, his jaw loose as the other's cock drove in further.

"Ah... fuck fuck...." the usually stoic Engie was losing control, he couldn't think. He'd been so wrapped up in his work he'd forgotten how tight and wet his Scout's mouth was.

"Nn....n...." Saliva dripped down the boy's chin, his head clutched firmly in the Engineer's grasp, a moan vibrating around the thickness.

"Shit..." He was already so close, he hadn't been this hard in weeks. Thrusting into the Scout's willing mouth, his head lolled back, mouth hung open in pleasure. The Scout's hands curled tightly around the other's legs, his muffled groans and whines suffocated out by the incredible feeling of the slick length sliding in and out of his mouth. He wanted the Engineer to come. He wanted to feel like he truly belonged to someone...

"Damn boy, damnit.... I'm gonna... sorry, but I gotta...." The Engineer was shaking. The Scout smiled around the other, willing him to do it...and then the older male was coming, spurting into the boy's mouth, cursing under his breath as he did. The younger man drank it all down eagerly, gasping and whining above the sound of his throat gulping around the thick fluid. Those desperate eyes gazed upwards.

"You..... you ok?" Still shaking, the Engie had trouble coming down.

When the thick length was out of his mouth again, the Scout looked up, smirking, "Never better....."

"I... damn. I'm sorry I was so fast,,,"

"S'fine...you needed it...." The boy smirked, "I love it when ya fuck my face like that..."

"Y'just take it so well..."

The thin form slid from under the other, smiling softly. He kissed the Engineer's head. ".....I love you...I missed you..."

Beaming, the mechanic drew the boy closer to him kissing his forehead. Finding himself hardening again slowly. The Scout was still fully clothed, save his hat and earpiece - which had been discarded along with the Engineer's hat. He nuzzled closer to his older lover.

"You... still want it?" The Engineer's voice was hoarse. He always sounded so vulnerable when he was like this, when he was tired. When he'd been alone for too long.

".......I always want you...." The boy knelt up and slowly drew his shirt above his head, revealing the smooth bare chest, the dog tags pressing down upon it, unmarked...flawless. The Engie's room was always so hot, he was already chuckling and reaching to slip the boy out of his uniform. His bony hips were grabbed and pulled closer to the older man, who grinned, kissing him tenderly. It should have been the type of motion that would have made the Scout run away as fast as he could, but he had seen past his own pride and now adored being pulled and adored by his Engineer. If they hadn't made this relationship....he'd have gone mad...

The Engineer never meant to overpower the Scout, even during their first time all he'd wanted was a little closeness. Even now, he was so afraid that the kid would wake up and realise how much older and beaten up the Engineer was and leave, he'd go off with someone else. Someone younger, someone less irritable. Slowly, he started peeling the baggy shorts off his young love, eyes taking in ever freshly exposed inch of supple skin. 

However, thus far, the Scout seemed uninterested in anyone else. He argued and hurled abuse at the others, friendly banter, but nothing else. He would always come back to his Engineer. Always. Even the first time it had happened, the Scout had seemed to think it just felt...right! Between the two of them. No one else. The Scout moaned out loud, pressing his hands against the shoulders of his lover.

"Y'alright kid?" He whispered, bringing the Scout's hands up to slip under his jumpsuit. He adored their time together, he really felt he could relax with his lover around. Tucked away in the basement of Blu Base, in his tiny barely used bedroom,

"Yeah....jus'...can't wait for your fingers inside me...and more..." A soft laugh. Rough and ready, the Engie couldn't help but obey his young love, sliding closer and pushing his hands down beneath the boy's waistband.

"Ah....fuck..." The anticipation was almost killing the boy. He was already so hard...

"Y... Y'ready?" The older man sounded so nervous, so desperate, as if their time apart had made him forget how willing the boy was.

"Yeah...wan...want me to bend over the headboard again?"

"Oh God yes..." That had been amazing, seeing his lover stretching out beneath him, his slim hips pressed against the hard wood, his long legs gripping in the Engie's strong fists. 

The boy pulled away, now fully naked save for the dog tags jangling noisily against his chest as he moved. His palms found the head board, his head turning slightly to look over his shoulder at his lover, back arched gently, legs spread a little, "....L...Like this?"

Fingers extending to scrape down the boy's spine, the older man stammered, "Y... Yeah..."

A soft hiss from the mouth of the younger male, "Oh god....fuck...please..."

The young Scout looked so hot, laid out waiting for him. Pausing for an instant, to take in the sight of the teenage boy in his bed, the Engineer threw his overalls onto the carpeted floor and pressed himself up against the teen. Warm. The pressure of the other male forcing him to press down hard against the wooden frame, the Scout moaned and rolled his hips back to the other's body, biting his lip, his own length pressed against the wood.

"Y'ready? I'm gonna..."

"Uh huh....please....I need it...so bad..."

Reaching onto the side table, the Engie grabbed a battered tube, unscrewing it with his teeth he readied his fingers and slipped one inside the ready boy.

"Haaahh!" The boy often whimpered at the feeling of his tight entrance being probed and spread. He was still so young. So tight. Always needing preparation before being entered. No matter how desperate he was, how badly he wanted a quick fuck, the Engie would never take the kid unprepared. He knew the Scout would try and smile and say it was alright, that it didn't hurt. But he knew how irresponsible that was, and not worth hurting his love. He inserted another warm finger, spreading the two inside him, his broad chest pressed against the boy's back.

"Ahhhnnn!" The pants turned into needy whines, the boy's tightness clenching around the fingers within him, his head thrown back. His throat was exposed as he moaned and whimpered, hips rocking eagerly.

"Shh shh, slow darlin, it's alright... take it nice and slow."

"R...right...right..." Voice strained with the intense pressure. The Scout let out a loud cry. "Oh god!"

With a grin and third finger the Engie wrapped a comforting arm around his waist, kissing the side of his head, "Y'alright?"

Sweat beaded upon the young boy's forehead, his eyes half-lidded with pleasure as he tried to glance to the side to see his lover. A soft nod was the Engineer's response, as well as a throaty, "Y....yeah...."

He could have taken him then, but the older man waited, swallowing hard. Another minute or two, stretching and scissoring and the Scout would be ready. Continuing to rock his fingers into him and holding him close in a strong embrace, he smiled. He could have sworn he could feel the Scout's heart thudding in his chest, every little rock of his hips pressing the two bodies closer together. Locked in that wonderful and warm embrace, "Fuck...fuck me...please...I need...I need somethin'...bigger in there...."

"Just... Just a second boy." The fingers were twisted again, the Engineer kissing his young lover's hair.

The Scout briefly wondered if he should have been more specific than 'somethin' bigger'. Engineers did like to play sometimes. He whimpered, "But...but...your cock...come on...don't leave me hangin'..."

"I know, just be patient... I ain't gonna take ya 'till you're ready, it's been a while..." Engie sounded gruff, but there was so much affection in his fingers and his kisses.

"Nnn....come on...pleeeease!!" As though to stress the point, the Scout clenched hard around those stretching fingers, whining and pushing back more so against them.

Eventually, the Texan pulled his fingers out and reached for his cloth, grinning and kissing his lover again. The lack of fingers within him only made the Scout whine more. He choked a little, trying to slow his breathing, feeling his own erection leaking fluid. The tube was uncapped again and the Scout could hear the sound of his lover's hand on his own flesh, a rumbled groan and a slick movement of his fist.

Closing his eyes, the Scout felt his entire body shuddering and trembling with eagerness, whining out between moans, "Come on...please...oh fuck please...don't make me beg...I'll fuckin' beg..."

Another low moan, the Engie was almost lost in thinking of his love, pumping himself slowly, making sure he was entirely ready and every moan had the smaller male biting his lip with anticipation, "....Please....oh god...."

Then he was there, the Engineer's body wrapping around his spread out lover, guiding himself up against the boy.

"Unhh..." A groan shuddered from the Scout, his closed eyes moving beneath the eyelids, teeth chewing upon his soft lips. One hand left the wooden surface of the headboard to spread himself, finger gently pulling himself apart, his lubricated entrance revealed, ".........fuck..."

That was all the invitation he needed, lining up and sliding inside. He was so measured and careful, taking him an inch at a time pulling out a centimetre for every inch he put in. His shaking hand dug into the Scout's jutting hip, make sure his thickness didn't hurt him.

"Oh god!" The Scout let out a cry, feeling himself stretch around the hard length, feeling his body being pulled backwards, his eager entrance accepting his Engineer inch by inch. His mouth was open, saliva dripping down his chin, eyelids fluttering, unable to stay closed. Almost to himself, the Engineer muttered, "Good, good.. y'take it so well... fuck... so tight... "

"Oh god! Stretching....so wide....!" Incoherent noises and the occasional word spluttered out from behind trembling lips.

"Yeah? Y'like that boy? Y'gonna take it good and slow for me?" The older man held him so close, slotting into him so perfectly. 

Tears dripped down the boy's face. He was nodding, sobbing, unable to stand the feeling for long. One hand curled around his own erection, "Yeah...yeah...fuck...yeah...I'm yours...fuck..."

Focusing on keeping up his pace, quickening inside his love, the Engie rumbled more encouragement. "God damn boy..."

"I'm gonna come....Engie...fuck...I'm gonna come...." Desperate sobbing tears. The boy whimpered and whined.

"Shh" the older man stroked his hair again, leaning back, slipping deeper inside of him. "You can come, come for me boy..."

The Scout didn't need any more encouragement. He let out a soft cry as his fluid splattered against the headboard, his own cock clutched tightly within his trembling hand.

"Good boy, good boy," the Engie was still pushing into him, kissing his hair, smiling. He loved how beautifully masculine the Scout looked when he was like this; toned, powerful. An orgasm or two also made the Scout so wonderfully sensitive. More responsive. Moaning and whimpering and crying out with every thrust, his body pouring with sweat, his eyes streaming with tears, "More....oh god...."

"You... you goin’ again?" Engie was close, gripping his with two big strong hands, dragging him roughly back to meet each thrust.

"Fuck...fuck..." More curses and more choked sobs. However, the way the Scout's hips slammed back to meet each thrust, it was obvious that they were wracked with pleasure.

"Scout... y'....fuck...." Hauling at him with abandon, the Engineer was groaning, his voice echoing around his bedroom.

Soft whimper from between parted lips, the boy's eyes half-lidded, "I love you...I need you....fuck me...fuck me...."

"Fuck... fuck... Scout I'm gonna... oh yeah, oh yeah take it boy....."

The boy cried out, feeling those strong fingers press into his hips, his back arched. "Come in me...please...please..."

The Engie was happy to oblige, fucking his lover hard against the headboard, growling and coming, buried deep inside him. The Scout could only grip tightly onto the wooden surface in front of him, mewling and whimpering for his lover. For a long while the older man spasmed, clinging to the trembling teenager in his arms, before he was still, breathing heavily. His head was pressed against the Scout's trembling shoulder blade.

"Oh god...that felt...that felt wonderful...." The Scout gasped out finally, coming down off his high, body pressed close to the Engineer. He turned and smiled, ".........I love you."

Slipping out from his taut body, the Engie clutched him kissing his neck. "Damnit..."

"..........fuck...Engie..." The Scout felt himself slide down with the other, falling into the tangled mess of sheets, his eyes closing. The badly made duvet was wrapped around his thin shoulders as the older man continued to hold him, cursing himself for feeling so exhausted. He kissed the boy's head and yawned. He felt dead as soon as he hit the pillow, his legs still entangled in the Scout's. 

Both seemed to drift off, holding each other. The Scout, with all his energy, didn't mind this. He didn't mind falling asleep early. 

Not when he was tucked in the arms of someone he loved more than anyone. Not when he was with his Hardhat.

**Author's Note:**

> This was co-written by someone who isn't on the Archive system called Grey Narcissus (Sakanoue to some).
> 
> It's set in the Teufort Base and is part of a series of stories surrounding the RED Engineer and RED Scout. There are more series and character stories that occasionally cross over with this one, but this is by far my favourite due to the already established relationship that the two characters have. 
> 
> Later on there will be more series and more characters added to my page, so I hope you're all with us in the long run!
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback and critique! We love knowing what you have to say about our stories!


End file.
